Mohawk
Mohawk is a reincarnation of the gremlin Stripe who appeared in the 1990 sequel to Gremlins, Gremlins 2: The New Batch. Appearance Unlike normal gremlins from the Gremlins series, Mohawk's skin seemed scalier and more colorful. Mohawk almost seemed to have something on the bottom of his chin that resembled a rooster's beard. His face was also more slimy in appearance and was more reflective than the skin of a normal gremlin. Mohawk was mostly light green in color. However, he had a white colored underbelly, as well as underneath his chin and the front part of his ears. He also had black scales and black stripes on his ears. Mohawk got his name because of the Mohawk hairstyle that he has on the top of his head like that of his original white quiff of fur. His Mohawk resembled a fish fin. His eyes seem at first red in appearance. However, if you take a closer look at his upcoming NECA action figure, you will notice that his eyes are dark orange with black pupils. History Gremlins 2: The New Batch In the sequel to Gremlins; Gremlins 2: The New Batch, Stripe is (according to director Joe Dante) reborn as a Mogwai named "Mohawk" because of his Mohawk on his head which resembles his original white quiff of fur. As to how Stripe was reincarnated by spawning from Gizmo is still unknown. He is first born as a Mogwai after Gizmo got wet from a man repairing a leaking drinking fountain in Clamp Center. He, unlike most other Mogwai, had black fur where normally brown fur would be and had yellow eyes and sharp teeth, along with large ears. He is, shortly after, seen with George and Lenny the Mogwais as they stuff Gizmo into an air vent right before going to a restaurant and eat ice cream after midnight. The Mogwai Daffy, who was mistaken for Gizmo by Kate, later joined them and ate in the restaurant as well, resulting in them all forming cocoons and turning into gremlins. After hatching from his cocoon as a gremlin, Mohawk captured Gizmo and tortured him with electrical wires. He then appeared bursting from a computer system in Clamp Center until he was driven away by Billy Peltzer by using a large flashlight. Mohawk escapes while making a pig snorting-like sound. Mohawk later starts to torture Gizmo with a photo copier, Velcros, and then a toy train seemingly as revenge for Gizmo exposing him to sunlight the first time throughout the film. He later appeared in the Clamp Center laboratory with the rest of the gremlin army, whom he let the gremlin dubbed the "Brain Gremlin" take leadership of unlike the first time, and then spotted Billy and tried to use an Uzi machine gun to kill Billy. However he accidentally shoots another gremlin with the bullets and his a tempt to kill Billy failed. However, he escaped with a beaker of blue serum with a spider labeled on it. Mohawk then later drank the spider serum which resulted in the lower half of his body becoming spider-like. He then used the lower part of his body to spin a web in a corridor of Clamp Center. The character Marla Bloodstone later was caught in his web. Billy's girlfriend Kate arrived to help her. However, Mohawk appeared before she had time and started heading towards them. However, before he could kill Marla and Kate, Gizmo showed up with an arrow which he lit on fire and fired at Mohawk killed him once and for all and destroying his webhttp://gremlins.wikia.com/wiki/Mohawk. Behind the scenes In the making of Gremlins 2: The New Batch, Mohawk was a puppet. However, in the scene where he comes out of hiding in his spider web and sees Kate and Marla, he was actually a miniature puppet set to appear as if it was full size. A puppet stuffed with Styrofoam was most likely used for scenes when he was shown to scale with other gremlins and characters. Some scenes starring Mohawk were actually a mechanical puppet which had had the latex skin of Mohawk placed over it, giving the puppet more movement and a CGI generated rendering of him was used in scenes with more action. Gallery Mogwai Mohawk.png|The NECA Mohawk Mogwai figure released in late 2012. Gremlins2thenewbatch_-_gremlinsscreencaps_com_-_057.jpg|Mohawk eats after midnight. Mohawk NECA.jpg|Cult Classics NECA Mohawk figure. Series 3 NECA Mohawk.jpg|The 2010 reissued Mohawk NECA figure NECA Mohawk.jpg|NECA Mohawk statue replica. Spider Mohawk.jpg|Mohawk in spider-gremlin form. NECA Spider Mohawk.jpg|The upcoming NECA spider Mohawk on display at the toy fair. References Category:Gremlins Category:Characters Category:Gremlins Franchise